All About Giants
All About Giants – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Treść Oryginał= Observations on the Giantish Peoples of Skyrim from the journals of Bonorion the Wanderer, 2E 569 Having explored the snowy reaches of Eastmarch and the Rift, I have had opportunities to observe the strange and rather large people the Skyrim natives call "giants." The natives of Skyrim are rather large themselves, but the giants that roam the wilderness are twice the size (or more!) of your average thick-necked, broad-shouldered Nord. Here are some observations, recorded for future travelers to this chilly clime: Giants are tall. Giants seem peaceful enough. Until you threaten them. Then they swing huge clubs and launch even a burly Nord over field and stream. The trip probably kills the Nord. That would be my guess, as I've never been able to interview a survivor of a giant's swing. Things that seem to threaten giants include, but are not limited to: Going near them. Threatening their mammoths. Shooting arrows at them. No one that I have spoken to has ever seen a female giant or a young giant. Are giant children taller than Bosmer? Are female giants painfully shy? This calls for additional observation. Giants paint rocks and trees near their encampments. This primitive art probably entices the rare female giantess who might wander by. Or the decorations mark territory. Or the giants simply like to paint. This calls for further study. How does a giant milk a mammoth? VERY carefully. (Note: Nords found this joke to be very amusing. Especially after several mugs of mead.) No Nord I spoke to has ever tasted mammoth cheese. They seem to have no interest in doing so. I shall have to find a way to befriend one of these large creatures. That's the only way I can think of to get a sample of that wonderful smelling cheese. Note from Jeggord the Learned, 2E 571 The Wood Elf Bonorion was found at the base of large hill near the area known as Cradlecrush. Given the condition of his body, that is, every bone broken, it appears that he ignored his own advice. Even the dimmest Nord children know better than to approach a giant. As the nearest giant camp was nearly a league from where his body was found, I would say that Wood Elves can travel great distances when launched by a giant's club. I have preserved his journal as a cautionary tale for future explorers of Eastmarch, the Rift, and other regions where giants make their homes. Heed its advice, even if its author did not: don't try to befriend a giant. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wszystko o Gigantach Obserwacje ludu Gigantów ze Skyrim z pamiętników Bonoriona Wędrowca, 2E 569. Po zbadaniu śnieżnych granic Wschodniej Marchii i Rift miałem okazję obserwować dziwny i raczej duży lud ze Skyrim nazywany przez tutejszych „gigantami.” Ludzie ze Skyrim są raczej duzi, ale giganci, którzy błądzą po dziczy, są dwakroć rozmiaru (lub więcej!) przeciętnego gruboszyjnego i barczystego Norda. Oto niektóre obserwacje, zapisane dla podróżujących w przyszłości do tego chłodnego regionu: Giganci są wysocy. Giganci wydają się dość pokojowi. Dopóki im nie zagrozisz. Wtedy wezmą zamach swoją olbrzymią maczugą i wyrzucą nawet tęgiego Norda przez pola i za strumienie. Ta podróż prawdopodobnie zabiłaby Norda. Takie byłoby moje przypuszczenie, gdyż nigdy nie miałem okazji przeprowadzić rozmowy z osobą, która przetrwała cios giganta. Rzeczy, które wydają się denerwować gigantów obejmują (ale nie są doń ograniczone): Podchodzenie do nich. Zagrażanie ich mamutom. Strzelanie strzałami w ich kierunku. Nikt, z kim rozmawiałem, nigdy nie widział kobiety giganta lub młodego giganta. Czy dzieci gigantów są wyższe niż Bosmer? Czy kobiece giganty są straszliwie nieśmiałe? To wymaga dodatkowych obserwacji. Giganci malują skały i drzewa w pobliżu swoich obozowisk. Ta prymitywna sztuka prawdopodobnie pociąga gigantki z rzadka przechodzące obok. Albo ozdoby mają zaznaczać terytorium. Lub giganci lubią po prostu malować. Wymaga to dalszych badań. Jak giganci doją mamuta? BARDZO ostrożnie. (Uwaga: Nordowie uznali ten żart za bardzo zabawny. Szczególnie po kilku kuflach miodu.) Żaden z Nordów, z którymi rozmawiałem, nie zna smaku mamuciego sera. Nie mają zamiaru go próbować. Muszę znaleźć sposób by zaprzyjaźnić się z jednym z tych ogromnych stworów. To jedyny sposób jaki przyszedł mi do głowy, aby dostać próbkę tego wspaniale pachnącego sera. Przypis Jeggorda Uczonego, 2E 571 Leśny Elf Bonorion został znaleziony u podstawy wielkiego wzgórza niedaleko obszaru znanego jako Miażdżyciel. Biorąc pod uwagę stan jego ciała, to jest złamane wszystkie kości, wygląda na to, że zignorował swoją własną radę. Nawet najciemniejsze dzieci Nordów wiedzą, że lepiej nie zbliżać się do giganta. Ponieważ najbliższy obóz gigantów jest prawie ligę od miejsca, gdzie znaleziono jego ciało, mogę powiedzieć, że Leśne Elfy mogą podróżować na długie dystanse wystrzeleni przez maczugę giganta. Zachowałem jego dziennik jako ostrzeżenie dla przyszłych badaczy Wschodniej Marchii, Rift i innych regionów, gdzie giganci budują swoje domy. Bacz na tę radę, nawet gdy sam autor nie posłuchał: nie próbuj zaprzyjaźnić się z gigantem. Kategoria:Online: Książki de:Alles über Riesen en:All About Giants fr:Tout sur les Géants ru:Всё о великанах